There exist today many different types of input devices for performing operations in an electronic device. Buttons that can be displaced linearly downwardly by being pressed are a common type of input device that is intuitive for users to operate. Touchpads buttons having a large surface much larger than a typical radio or keyboard sized button have traditionally had shortcomings that have prevented them from being linearly displaced without exhibiting wobble or tilting outside of a linear path, particularly when subjected to an off-center pressing force. Larger touchpad pushbuttons are typically controlled and guided by ribs moving in slots, which can still bind and which require gaps that can cause wobble, tilt, rattling, each of which may prevent the assembly from having a quality feel. Other factors including molding tolerances, process variation, and friction may each contribute to conventional touchpad pushbuttons having inadequate control of button movement. Therefore, there exists a need for a button assembly that is capable of being linearly displaced in response to a pressing force, but which can also limit tilt and side-to-side wobble movement to achieve a quality feel. In particular there exists a need for such a button assembly capable of supporting a touchpad having a surface much larger than a typical radio or keyboard sized button and which may be up to or greater than the size of a computer mousepad, or about 20 cm×23 cm.